EL SECRETO II
by eire9
Summary: ...SLASH... Draco tiene un secreto. Pero Harry también.


Dedicado especialmente a Julieta Potter, tal y como le prometí. Y tambien a todos los que pidieron una segunda parte, o simplemente disfrutaron la primera.

Gracias a Livia por ayudarme a encontrar el punto.

Gracias a Hojaverde por estar ahí.

EL SECRETO (2)

**Hogwarts. 6º curso. Despacho de Severus Snape. **

No sé si podré ocultar mucho más tiempo el secreto.

Snape tiene la mosca tras la oreja y ha intentado por todos los medios sacarme lo que sea que sospecha guardo tan celosamente. Sus puñeteras clases de Oclumancia, que Dumbledore me ha obligado a retomar, me dejan absolutamente exhausto porque empleo toda mi energía en ocultarle un pensamiento. Sólo uno. El resto ya me da igual. No me importa que penetre dentro de mí (en sentido figurado, por supuesto) y vea lo que de la gana. Pero "eso" no. Eso no debe ni siquiera intuirlo de lejos. Así que el grasiento insiste e insiste porque sabe perfectamente que hay algo que camuflo con siete cerrojos. Se da cuenta de con cuánta docilidad le dejo entrar en mis recuerdos y también se da cuenta que de pronto choca con una barrera infranqueable, y este insignificante detalle le tiene con los nervios a flor de piel y los pringosos pelos como escarpias.

Como ahora mismo…

Da vueltas a mi alrededor, ensanchando con los dedos el roñoso cuello de su túnica negra para no ahogarse de la desesperación que le produzco y estrangulándome con la imaginación, ya que no sería correcto hacerlo con las manos, mientras clava su mirada suspicaz justo en el centro de mi cabeza. Como si quisiera abrirme el cerebro con la fuerza de sus ojos cortantes y asomarse dentro. A veces tengo la sensación de que me imagina como una sandía cómoda de quebrar de un tajo. Pero su expresión de absoluta frustración confirma que de momento, de sandía nada. Todo lo más un coco, difícil de abrir y aún más difícil de digerir.

-Potter…

-¿Sí… señor?

-Tiene usted el inusitado poder de exasperarme, lo sabe. Pero dado que el profesor Dumbledore me ha "invitado obligatoriamente" a retomar esta tortura con usted, le agradecería sobremanera que se esforzara tan solo un poco.

-Señor… si no me esforzara, usted ya habría visto lo que esta pretendiendo ver.

-Potter… no me sulfure más de lo que ya estoy. Sabe perfectamente que estoy accediendo a todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos, y créame, eso ya es muchísimo más de lo que me gustaría. A todos menos a uno que usted custodia afanosamente. No me vale que estas clases se conviertan en algo así como… "adelante, Snape, pasee usted por mi mente como Pedro por su casa perdiendo su valioso tiempo, mientras yo sólo me preocupo de guardar mi preciado secreto". ¿Me he explicado con la suficiente claridad?

-Hummm… creo que no, señor. No le acabo de entender muy bien. Hago todo lo que puedo, lo que usted me pidió, intentar que no consiga penetrar en mi… cerebro.

-¡No, Potter, no! No está usted haciendo eso y lo sabe, maldito mocoso. Usted sólo tiene interés en preservar algo muy concreto y no se esfuerza en absoluto en lo que de verdad concierne a las clases. ¿Cómo me explica si no que haya podido "deleitarme" contemplando al detalle su bochornoso estreno como amante con la señorita Chang? No había visto besar tan desastrosamente ni a un par de elfos en celo.

Siento que he enrojecido violentamente. Si en mi denodado esfuerzo por ocultar lo que quiero ocultar, he permitido a Snape acceder a algo tan reservado y embarazoso como aquello… no me extraña nada que desconfíe.

-Lo siento, señor. No quería incomodarle con recuerdos tan íntimos. Procuraré esforzarme más.

-¿Me esta tomando el pelo, Potter?

Snape ha achicado aun más sus ojos azabache y vuelve a rondar a mi alrededor, seguro que deseando con toda su alma descargarme un sopapo y hacer volar mis gafas, como ya hizo una vez. Intento irradiar toda la inocencia de que soy capaz. Inocencia tan falsa como mi fingida inutilidad para ocultar cualquier clase de pensamiento privado. Creo que Snape se siente muy cansado… el dichoso Potter, o sea yo, le agota más que una maratón campo a través.

-Señor… yo nunca le tomaría el pelo. Es decir… ¡Que no! Que le prometo que no le estoy tom…

-¡Cállese! Por hoy es suficiente, Potter. Váyase antes de que le… ¡Váyase, por compasión!

Abro la boca por un instante, para replicar como es mi costumbre, pero al ver la expresión extremadamente desfallecida de Snape y su gesto abatido frotándose las sienes en círculos, casi me da lástima y vuelvo a cerrarla. Reconsidero que más vale no tentar a la suerte y que ya que el fastidioso profesor me está tendiendo un puente de plata, es más sensato tomarlo y no demorarme más en este despacho.

-Gracias, señor. Adiós, señor. Hasta mañana, señor.

- Adiós, Potter. Adiós. Adiós…

¡Salvado! Una vez más me he librado, estoy demostrando ser todo un experto en Oclumancia. Dumbledore estará muy orgulloso de mí cuando acabe el curso.

Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el lago. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie. No por nada en particular, simplemente me siento tan… aliviado que me apetece un paseo tranquilo y solitario. Hasta prescindiré por esta noche de ponerme mi capa y merodear en busca de Malfoy, cosa que por otra parte ya he hecho esta mañana, he de confesar. Con el consiguiente y acostumbrado cabreo por parte de mis amigos. Así que por hoy, se acabó. Me voy a airear un poco y después a la cama, sin corretear por los pasillos.

El aire es cálido ya y la superficie del lago se riza con la ligera brisa perfumada que baja de las montañas. Me siento en la orilla y miro la negrura de las aguas. ¡Qué miedo pasé en cuarto curso! Además de saber que solo tenía una hora de aire, esas aguas tenebrosas, oscuras y llenas de criaturas desconocidas me atemorizaban enormemente. Pero claro… se supone que Harry Potter nunca tiene miedo y allí que tuve que lanzarme. Tampoco me quedaba otro remedio, eso es cierto.

Mi vida siempre ha sido una sucesión de supuestas heroicidades que yo nunca he buscado ni disfrutado. Ni tomado como tales. Como heroicidades, quiero decir. Si la gente supiera que tengo el mismo miedo que todo hijo de vecino… tal vez se les desmontaría el mito. Lo cual seria un alivio, la verdad.

Que cómodo se está recostado en este tronco de árbol, sólo, sin tener que estar constantemente alerta y poder pensar lo que me salga de las narices pensar.

Entre Snape y mis amigos… me tienen harto.

La verdad es que me estoy empezando a cansar de inventar explicaciones cada vez que Ron y Hermione ven que me dispongo a perseguir otra vez al hurón. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más creerán el cuento de que le vigilo únicamente porque intuyo que está haciendo algo ilegal. Ciertamente no tengo ninguna duda de que lo esté haciendo, el es así y los indicios son demasiados, pero mi interés va mas allá y si puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro… eso que llevo ganado.

Ellos creen que estoy paranoico y no quieren ver más allá de sus narices, pero por otro lado tienen razón, desconocen una parte fundamental del verdadero motivo de mi persecución.

Y no es extraño que la desconozcan porque tampoco saben que en aquel vagón de tren, Malfoy no me rompió la nariz al darme una patada traicionera sino… al…

_Estoy en el compartimiento de los equipajes y puedo verle perfectamente desde aquí, en realidad se supone que a eso he venido¿no? Pansy le acaricia el cabello y yo la odio, no sé muy bien por qué, ni es procedente este sentimiento, pero algo en mi interior me dice que me gustaría patearle el culo, echarla del asiento y ponerme en su lugar. Imagino que para darle un buen tirón al hurón en ese maldito pelo rubio, claro, no va a ser para manosearlo como hace ella. Pero, sea por lo que sea, la Parkinson me irrita._

_Me acomodo mejor y recoloco la capa, tapando bien mis pies. Me da la sensación de que Malfoy intuye algo, o me ha visto, o me ha oído, o es condenadamente listo. Ha mirado hacia arriba y casi se me para el corazón, casi no respiro, casi no pestañeo. ¡Diablos! Afortunadamente parece que sigue a lo suyo, es decir, dejarse idolatrar. Suspiro más con el pensamiento que con los pulmones y me dispongo a escuchar, necesito saber qué trama. Sé que se trae algo entre manos._

_Cuando se me empiezan a dormir las piernas y a doler terriblemente el cuello, el tren se para. Entre el barullo de gente saliendo y mi terror a ser descubierto, me despisto y me pierdo los segundos siguientes._

_No sé muy bien qué ha pasado pero de pronto, estoy en el suelo, inmovilizado como un perfecto gilipollas, sintiendo un espantoso dolor en las costillas y con Malfoy apuntándome con su varita y riéndose de esa forma suya, tan… Malfoy. _

_Casi no puedo ni pensar a causa de la humillación tan abrumadora que siento pero no voy a dejar que me avasalle. Ni hablar. No puedo hablar, no puedo moverme pero sí puedo mirarle. Y le miro. Le miro con todo el desprecio de que soy capaz, y satisfecho, siento que él lo ha percibido a modo de bofetada._

_El suelo se me clava en las caderas y mi postura es tan ridícula que me gustaría morirme antes que seguir soportando la mirada de superioridad del cabrón del Slytherin pero el "petríficus" es tan eficaz que sólo me permite sentir. En este caso vergüenza a raudales y rabia a toneladas. Malfoy se acerca a mí contoneándose y me regala una de esas miradas suyas de "te tengo en mis manos, Potter" y desgraciadamente, nada es más cierto._

_Se vuelve de espaldas, por un momento ha dejado de observarme, puede que… por favor, por favor, por favor… quizás alguien se acerque y él lo ha oído. Pero mucho me temo que no, más bien y para mi desgracia, me parece que algo maquina porque ha insonorizado y cerrado la puerta y me ha liberado del hechizo que me mantiene inmóvil._

_Aprovecho la inesperada libertad para insultarle, patearle e intentar escapar. Grito, blasfemo y atizo puntapiés sin ningún control pero mis manos y mis pies se estrujan de repente entre unas apretadas y humillantes cuerdas y me quedo de nuevo a su merced. Sin varita, sin las gafas, que he perdido en el jaleo de la pelea y atado de pies y manos. ¡Fabuloso! Vuelvo a sentirme como un perfecto mentecato. El capullo de él se ha plantado delante de mí y me acaba de asestar una patada, así, por sus cojones. Creo que me ha… ¿roto? la nariz. Esto sí que no se lo perdono. Duele endemoniadamente._

_Ardo de rabia. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan majadero de dejarme atrapar de esta forma tan estúpida? La sangre chorrea por mi cara y eso parece resultarle enormemente jocoso. Le aporrearía su maldita media sonrisa y le… le… Ojala fuera cierta esa leyenda, otra de tantas que corre sobre mí, de que puedo hacer magia sin varita, si fuera así, el malnacido éste se iba a enterar de quién es Harry Potter._

_Pero no puedo hacerlo, ni eso, ni en estas condiciones ninguna otra cosa, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir sacudiéndole con mis pies atados, porque no sé que planea pero si sé que no es nada bueno… nada bueno para mi, claro. En mi mente se arremolinan ahora todas las advertencias de Hermione y todas las veces que he avergonzado a Malfoy. ¿Se vengará de cada una de ellas? _

_¡Aughhhh….! Lo que faltaba, ahora el imbécil de él ha tropezado con mis pies y ha caído sobre mí con todo su peso. Casi sin darme cuenta le grito, le grito como un endemoniado, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa. ¿Realmente puedo hacer otra cosa?_

_-¡Eres un cabrón¡Hijo de puta¡Quítate de encima y vete a dar por el saco a otro¡Muérete maldito bastardo! _

_Le tengo encima como un fardo y no sólo no hace ademán de apartarse sino que parece divertirse, no me lo puedo creer, y ahora… me mira fijamente._

_¿Qué cojones quiere? Me estoy poniendo cada vez mas nervioso y mi voz, antes imperativa y firme, se está transformando en una serie de quejidos temblorosos. No puedo permitir que piense que le tengo miedo. Y no se lo tengo pero… así, de cerca… sus ojos son tan… fascinantes que no sé por qué pero intuyo que tienen algo que ver con mi repentina pérdida de voz. El pelo rubio que, jamás lo confesaré pero siempre me ha enloquecido, le cae sobre la frente y le hace parecer… irresistible. Y yo me estoy dejando llevar por algo que no está bien, no está nada bien._

_Creo que el golpe me ha trastornado. Reacciono y me retuerzo para sacudírmelo de encima, pero es inútil. Se burla de mí y me aprisiona más fuertemente con su cuerpo._

_Potter… piensa. No puedes dejarte someter de esta forma, simplemente no puedes._

_Lo que ocurre a continuación termina por romper del todo mis supuestos códigos de honor, si es que todavía me quedaba alguno entero._

_Me esta besando… Me besa… ¡Me besa!… el corazón se me va a salir por la garganta, él va a oírlo latir y la degradación entonces ya será completa. Su lengua juega dentro de mi boca con un descaro para el que yo no le he dado permiso. Y mucho me temo que ahí precisamente está lo suculento de la cuestión para él. Le miro pero solo veo un borrón, de tan cerca que le tengo. Eso sí, un borrón divino. Magnífico. Sublime. Me está besando y cada fibra de mi cuerpo se tensa como cuerda de violín. Su aliento me roza la mejilla y asemeja el oxígeno que me empieza a faltar. Necesito aire, necesito… dignidad. Jamás pensé que la perdería de esta manera. _

_Pero sus labios tienen un sabor dulce, nunca lo hubiera pensado. Dulzura en el altanero Malfoy. Y son suaves. Y jugosos, y sonrosados…_

_La realidad me abofetea y de nuevo vuelvo a ser consciente de mi posición de sometimiento. ¿Desde cuando me he vuelto un juguete dócil y sumiso? Mi parte más Gryffindor, la del orgullo indomable, se rebela._

_-Malfoy, te la estas jugando¡Hijodelagranputa! Vendrán a por mí. Vendrán a buscarme en cualquier momento. ¡Quítate de encima¡Quítate maldito bastardo!_

_-Nadie va a venir a buscarte, Potter. Todos han bajado ya, no te hagas ilusiones._

_Me quedo mudo. Es como si algo en mi interior me hubiera dado permiso para callar de una vez, para dejar de resistirme. Nadie va a venir. Y ya no estoy tan seguro de querer que lo hagan. _

_Me vuelve a besar. Esto es… Merlín… siento un cosquilleo en la entrepierna que no debería estar sintiendo._

_-Abre los ojos, niño dorado. Quiero que me mires._

_Ha dicho eso en un extraño tono… entre seductor y perverso. ¿Me está amenazando? Le miro. Me besa otra vez y otra vez me revuelvo, aunque me parece percibir que con algo menos de voluntad que hace un rato. Aunque… ¿es que se ha creído que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana conmigo? _

_Pues se lo ha creído, no hay duda, porque… ¡me esta desabrochando el botón del tejano! Y eso es algo que yo… jamás… voy a… permitir. Incremento mi oposición, vuelvo a recuperarme y le planto cara con más ahínco. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos._

_-¡No, no, no, no…¡Cabrón!_

_Inútil…_

_Por más que forcejeo, me tiene atado e inmovilizado con la fuerza de sus piernas y su brazo libre y poco puedo hacer más que morirme de vergüenza al sentir como mi pantalón se desliza por mis piernas, y mi calzoncillo va detrás. ¡Quiero evaporarme…¡Quiero desaparecer! Juro que voy a matarle cuando esto termine…_

_-Bien, Potter. Eso me pone…, sigue así._

_Fantástico, al hijo puta encima le excita que le desafíe. Le mataré, le mataré, le mataré…_

_Sin ninguna consideración me coge como si fuera un muñeco y me da la vuelta. Estoy de narices contra el suelo, desnudo de cintura para abajo, y le tengo sentado encima de mis piernas, mirando, mirando complacido y triunfante imagino qué parte de mi cuerpo. La sensación de humillación empieza a ser por lo menos igual de considerable que otra que no me atrevo a reconocer todavía… y también está el miedo, el miedo a lo que nunca he probado. El miedo a que me… No ira a… Va a hacerlo. Va a violarme y nadie va a enterarse, nadie va a venir, nadie… va a…_

_Bien pensado, creo que es preferible que nadie venga… a ver… esto._

_Porque…, porque estoy tan abochornado y siento tanto pánico de mis propios sentimientos, que si alguien llegase ahora y me viera en esta situación, me cortaría las venas. Más vale que me resigne y me prepare para lo inevitable. Cierro los ojos y aprieto las mandíbulas, si va a hacerlo, que lo haga ya y por favor… que lo olvide pronto. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra dedicarse a contarlo por ahí, aunque desgraciadamente supongo que eso es precisamente lo que hará. Porque… ¿De qué sirve humillar a Potter de semejante manera si luego no puede contarse?_

_Espero la acometida, el dolor y la bravuconada subsiguiente o algo similar, no tengo experiencia para saber qué debo aguardar exactamente, ya que nunca pensé que mi primera vez sería así. Pero él no hace nada. Esta inmóvil sobre mí y mis mejillas arden como carbones encendidos al sentir que mi trasero desnudo está siendo observado al detalle. _

_De pronto, un roce. Una… ¿caricia? No era esto lo que esperaba. Pero lo parece. Realmente, lo es. Oigo un gemido… y me doy cuenta de que ha salido de mi propia garganta. Me estoy excitando. ¿En que momento me he vuelto un pervertido?_

_Malfoy me acaricia las nalgas, despacio, delicado, casi con mimo. Me estremezco y no es de frío. Entre la deshonra y el placer ya no hay diferencia para mí. Acabo de claudicar. Acabo de entregarme al enemigo._

_Entre mis glúteos, separados sin violencia, a notable distancia de lo que yo esperaba, noto cálido, lento, y firme el avance de su virilidad endurecida. Va a penetrarme. Va a hacerlo de verdad y yo… yo lo estoy deseando._

_Lo hace. Lo estamos haciendo. Me está poseyendo, es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, y yo me siento morir en medio del dolor y del placer. El goce es tan inmenso que hasta resulta difícil no olvidarse de respirar. Soy consciente de que he levantado mis caderas para ofrecerle un mejor acceso y que la invasión sea más profunda. En algún momento me arrepentiré de esto. En algún momento enrojeceré al recordarlo y querré morir al no poder ignorar que ocurrió. Pero eso será otro día, porque ahora… solo quiero sentirle dentro, muy dentro de mí. Y por todos los dioses que le siento. Me duele y me excita de igual forma y no quiero que acabe._

_Siento su cuerpo encima de mí, caliente, sudoroso y tan real que me cuesta no gritar de gozo. Escucho sus jadeos de placer junto a mi oído y noto el roce de su pelo sobre mi cuello. Que no acabe, por favor… que no acabe._

_Pero acaba. Se ha venido en mi interior entre resuellos y embestidas. Mi propia erección golpea dolorosamente contra el suelo y sé que de un momento a otro estaré a punto de derramarme también. Siento su peso sobre mí, y sus manos… acarician las mías, las acarician y mis dedos se dejan entrelazar obedientes entre los suyos. ¿Realmente esto está sucediendo?_

_Me da la vuelta y me dejo manejar, ya no hay motivo alguno para la rebelión. A través de mis ojos cerrados siento que me mira fijamente. Los abro y le mantengo la mirada._

_Y le beso… ahora soy yo quien besa. Quien toma la iniciativa sin importarme un carajo cómo me llamo yo y cómo mierda se llama él. Me la trae al pairo su capa verde en contraposición a la mía roja (que debería llevar puesta y no llevo) y me da exactamente igual aquello tan manido y tan sobado de los enemigos naturales, la histórica rivalidad entre las casas, el mestizaje, la pureza, y toda esa monserga. Sólo importan su cuerpo y el mío. Su blancura inmaculada y el escarlata de mis mejillas. Su mirada fría y la mía ardiente. Nada más._

_Su mano viaja hacia mi pene erecto y lo toma con delicadeza. No dejo de mirarle y él no deja de mirarme. Es tan hermoso… el ritmo que imprime en mi dureza hace que mi voluntad y mi raciocinio, hace rato perdidos, no tengan ninguna intención de regresar y por fin me dejo llevar entre oleadas de puro placer. Estoy en sus manos, literalmente. Y esa certeza me fascina…sus ojos no se apartan de los míos. Le siento hechizado, le sé atrapado. El juego de sometimiento es tan sutil y cambiante como una pluma movida por la brisa. Y él y yo lo sabemos._

_Siento llegar el orgasmo y lo dejo anegarme sin dejar de mirar esos ojos grises, ese pelo casi translúcido, esa boca carnosa y apetecible. Me derramo en su mano y creo detectar una sonrisa de complacencia. Él me mira con tanto deseo y la expresión de su mirada es tan nueva para mí, que el instante queda como detenido en el tiempo. Como si los dos existiéramos fuera de la realidad, suspendidos en algún universo ideal y utópico. Y sé que ese universo, de alguna manera, va a formar parte de nuestra vida para siempre. Sé que ninguno de los dos va a sustraerse ya nunca a lo que aquí acaba de suceder. Para bien o para mal. Nos guste o no._

Porque somos Potter y Malfoy.

El tronco rugoso se clava en mi espalda y empiezo a tener frío. Estoy terriblemente excitado y como no ponga remedio, mi pantalón va a lucir una bonita mancha húmeda de un momento a otro. Consecuencias de ser el dueño y señor de los propios recuerdos, pudiendo atraerlos o rechazarlos a voluntad. Así que, haciendo, ahora sí, acopio de sentido común, me levantaré y me iré a mi habitación a desahogarme pensando en el maldito rubio, causa de todos mis males y objeto de mi único bien. Protagonista de mis sueños, primero, último y único en poseer mi cuerpo. Y sobre todo mi secreto, secreto…, secreto objeto de deseo.

Quizás, hasta tenga suerte y me lo cruce por algún pasillo oscuro.

Quizás…

FIN


End file.
